1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to the field of cardio/vascular intervention, especially angiograpy. More particularly, an embodiment of the invention relates to a bidirectional introducer catheter with an antegrade/retrograde access sheath to allow both catheter directions through a single arteriotomy. In more detail, the bidirectional introducer catheter is enabled by an antegrae/retrograde access sheath that includes dilator that includes a distal end with softer section and one or more reinforced arch(es).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1-2, retrograde access limits access to distal vascular beds due to length of trajectory; and increased catheter friction due to the sharp angulation of the aorto Iliac bifrication. Also, retrograde access limits possible imaging of the ipsilateral limb. Reversal of access direction is very difficult or impossible with current technique.
Referring to FIGS. 1-3, antegrade access has these same limitations and, in addition, is technically more difficult due to anatomical considerations, especially in obese patients. Many interventionalists are daunted by this due to lack of training.
What are needed are more effective and efficient devices for access. What are also needed are devices for reversible or bidirectional introduction of catheters.